


In Another Life

by MissyLeigh



Series: Tom and Missy [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Meeting, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, eventual smut probably, new to tagging - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLeigh/pseuds/MissyLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I have a few ideas for this...<br/>For now a cute meeting chapter. Just came to me the other day, thought I'd post it.<br/>I don't own anyone but Missy. This didn't happen (except in my mind).<br/>Notes at the end. Feedback welcomed.<br/>Sorry about any mistakes- let me know and I'll correct them!</p><p>A meeting between Tom and an ordinary girl in a cafe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

She was sat in the back corner of the busy cafe, typing away on her iPad ignoring her surroundings, a cooling cup of tea on the table.  
The chatter of the lunchtime rush had turned into white noise as the words flowed from her fast moving fingers, gliding over the tablet.  
Glancing up she saw a person, a man, dark blue hoody, black jeans, sunglasses, holding a cup of tea, looking at her.  
"Sorry?" She asked, distracted  
"May I sit?" Was his voice familiar? She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her mind.  
He was tall, she noted. His long arm gesturing to the occupied tables around them.  
"Sure." A quick smile, before she went back to typing on her screen. 

He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, how he was so concerned about being recognised, and she barely glanced at him.  
Talk about a reality check. 

The table was aside enough he was fairly concealed where he sat, so he happily removed the sunglasses, pushed back the hood from his wavy dyed-reddish brown hair and dug out the script and a pen from his bag, spreading his legs comfortably. Relaxing.

They sat in a companionable silence. Both working on their individual tasks. She didn't even look up when she sipped from her cup. He dared a glance occasionally, she was pale, he noticed on one glance. She had black hair (probably not natural), he mused after looking across at her a second time. Pretty, he decided the third time.  
She looked up when she went to sip from her now empty cup. Placing it quietly back onto the table. 

Oh. My. God.

Don't react!

Tom - Fucking - Hiddleston! 

She was holding her breath.

He started to look up. She looked down quickly. Closing her eyes.

"Darling, breathe."

His lowered voice came across the table to her ears. 

She exhaled slowly. Still not daring to look at him.

After an eternity of a couple of seconds, she looked up, embarrassed.

He was looking at the booklet in his hands. A pen tapping lightly.  
Or so she thought.

His blue-green eyes lifted to her face,  
"Hi."  
He smiled. That smile. The heart melting one she'd seen a thousand times or more. Only this time it was directed at her.  
She closed her eyes again. Reddening. And laughed to herself a little. She forced herself to look at him and smile.  
"Hi." She replied.  
He laughed quietly. THAT laugh.  
She covered her mouth with her hand. Shaking her head.  
"This isn't happening."  
"Oh but it is darling."  
"But you're," she paused and just looked at him, wide eyed, "You."  
He looked down at the table self consciously.  
She clicked off the iPad and gently lay it on the table. Concentration gone.  
"So," she began.  
He looked up.  
"Tea? Earl grey with a dash of milk right?" She stood up as he looked at her, surprised.  
He was about to say something, kindly refuse, he didn't need her to buy him a drink, but she was already queuing at the counter and he couldn't draw attention by yelling after her.  
After a minute of trying to focus back on the script in his hands. He gave in, laying it on the table out of the way.  
It caught the corner of the girls iPad and it spun a neat 180° to face him.  
His hand clutched the edge of the table. He really shouldn't.  
He stared at it. It's black screen mocking his curiosity.  
He reached out, finger poised above the start button.  
Click.  
Simultaneously, he saw the elegant green, black and gold costume, so familiar, the black hair, the sly smile. A reflection, only not as he looked so dissimilar now.  
His mouth opened in surprise.  
A tea cup was placed by his arm and another opposite it.  
A voice let out a strangled, half-whispered "Oh my god!"  
And a hand rested on his arm, to stop the recoil sending said cups flying from the table, as its partner splayed across the glass screen.  
A chair scraped across the wooden floor. And a flushed girl surfaced in the upper edge of his vision.  
The iPad was folded against her chest.  
"I'm so sorry." They both said in panicked unison.  
Meeting eyes, the pair laughed softly. Both embarrassed.  
"Tea!" She announced with a falsely confident smile.  
"I shouldn't have." He said sheepishly.  
"I didn't think. I mean," she started.  
"It's fine darling."  
He glanced down then realising her hand was still on his wrist.  
She noticed too and went to remove it, but he swiftly turned his hand over on the table and held her hand before she could. She was tense.  
"Really. It's fine. And thank you," he indicated the cup before him.  
She relaxed. Exhaling a deep breath.  
"But I am at a disadvantage." He said with another bright smile.  
She looked at him, confused. Slightly distracted by the fact he was still holding on to her hand.  
"Thomas," he put his free hand to his chest, and then held it out indicating,  
"And you are?"

Unable to speak. 

Get it together.

Deep breath.

I wish he'd stop smiling at me like that. Only of course I don't.

I wish he'd let go of my hand. Only of course I don't.

He's going to think you're an idiot woman!

Another deep breath.

"Missy," She says quietly. Meeting his gaze. He gives a bright encouraging smile.  
"I'm Missy, Melissa Jackson, but Missy."  
She inwardly congratulated herself.  
"Pleasure to meet you Missy."  
He clasped her hand, a quick squeeze before letting go completely, and if that smile was bright before, it brightened all the more.  
And it was contagious.  
"Oh I think it's definitely all mine." Missy laughed and Tom shook his head laughing with her.  
They companionably sipped tea, Missy asking about the script ("I wish I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Complete with THAT eyebrow, came the response). Tom in turn asking about what Missy was writing, proving she was a keen mimic when she mirrored his reply.  
They settled on books as a topic, a mutual passion, and were discussing favourites when Tom's phone rang, shocking them from their personal bubble. He apologised to Missy and answered it, glancing at his watch.  
"I'm SO sorry.... No... No... I didn't realise the time, I was going over a script.... No... Sure..."  
Missy tuned out of the one sided conversation checking the time and realising it was nearing 4pm and they'd been talking for nearly three hours, well two, given the first hour they'd been engrossed in their separate activities.  
Tom cleared his throat as he disconnected the call,  
"So sorry Darling,"  
She looked up from her iPad,  
"I have to run, it appears I'm late for a meeting." He smiled ruefully, shaking his head.  
Missy smiled across to him,  
"Well, it's been fun, I'm not going to do anything awkward and ask for your number, so I guess, thanks!"  
She laughed, the situation really was ludicrous. She swore to herself in that moment, that she was keeping the events of today to herself. Partly because she wasn't sure anyone would believe her, and partly because she still didn't quite believe it herself.

Before she had time to properly realise what was happening, Tom unfolded his 6'2 frame from the corner table and bent to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and as they disconnected he placed one gentle kiss on her cheek.

Do not touch your face. Her brain screamed.

She blushed.  
"Thank you, Missy."  
And with that he turned and walked away and out the door. Leaving one stunned girl sat at a table, in a London cafe, her left hand subconsciously raised to her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. First chapter on here so feedback welcome. Can continue if liked (might anyway!)


End file.
